With You Every Night
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Ketika Ruka Nogi tengah patah hati setelah mengetahui Mikan pacaran dengan Natsume, hanya Hotaru Imai yang bisa mengembalikan senyumannya itu, atau begitulah menurut Usa-chan, sang kelinci putih peliharaannya.


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice and its characters rightfully belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei, but the plot is totally mine.

**Dedication: **To knightinred, my partner-in-crime (and uke) ever. You know how obsessed I am with Natsume Hyuuga and I know how obsessed you are with Ruka Nogi (and we know how obsessed we are with Izaya Orihara). That's why, I made this just for you. Aku harap kita bisa lebih sering pulang sekolah bersama lagi seperti dulu saat kita masih kelas 2 SMA. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Ah, malam ini pun kamu menangis lagi.

Tahukah kamu bahwa suara tangisanmu itu dapat dengan jelas kudengar? Seberapa pun usahamu untuk menutupi wajah dan tangisanmu itu dengan bantal, aku masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas suara sesegukanmu itu. Dan lihat kedua bahumu, bergetar dengan begitu hebatnya saat dirimu tengah berlinangan air mata. Sadarkah kamu akan hal itu?

Kamu terus berusaha menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti itu. Kamu juga sudah berusaha untuk menenggelamkan dirimu dalam bantal-bantal dan selimutmu itu. Kamu bahkan sampai mematikan lampu dan menutup gorden, menghalangi cahaya bulan masuk menerobos melalui celah-celah jendela kamarmu. Seakan-akan tengah menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri dalam kegelapan. Seakan-akan tengah menggali lubang besar bagi dirimu sendiri untuk masuk dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Tahukah kamu kamu kalau semua itu hanya sia-sia saja? Karena aku ada disini, tepat di sampingmu, menatapmu lurus dengan rasa simpati memenuhi sekujur tubuhku.

Namun, sadarkah kamu akan keberadaanku itu?

Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba merangkak masuk menuju dirimu melalui celah-celah antara kasur dan selimut berwarna _azure _kesayanganmu. Kemudian dengan tanganku, kusentuh helai-helai rambut pirangmu dan kutarik dengan lembut. Membuat wajah sembabmu yang bersembunyi di balik bantal itu menoleh padaku.

Meskipun sekelilingku gelap namun aku masih dapat melihatnya; wajah kemerahan, pipi yang basah, mata yang sembab, dan senyuman yang begitu mengiris hati.

Dengan kedua tanganmu, kamu menggendongku, sambil bangkit untuk duduk dan keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu, serta mengelusku dengan lembut. Senyuman miris itu masih terpampang di wajahmu.

Kamu lalu berusaha untuk menyeka kedua matamu yang basah itu, "Ah, kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok." _Pembohong._ "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir... _Usa-chan_."

Pembohong! Kumohon hentikan! Tolong jangan paksakan senyuman lebar itu di depanku, _Ruka-sama_!

* * *

**With You Every Night**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

Ruka-sama lalu tertidur pulas setelahnya. Seakan-akan melupakan kalau dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja menangis. Kedua matanya yang tertutup itu masih terlihat sembab dan di seluruh pipinya tampak masih basah akibat linangan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir keluar tanpa henti itu.

Aku menghelas nafasku dalam.

Ini malam ketiga Ruka-sama menangis layaknya seorang bayi yang kelaparan. Sampai sekarang pun tangisannya itu masih tetap menjadi hal yang asing bagiku. Maksudku, hey, aku tahu tahu Ruka-sama adalah seorang lelaki dan lelaki sulit mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tahu sekali kalau Ruka-sama bukanlah seseorang yang cengeng, karena dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang _gentleman_.

Lalu kenapa Ruka-sama bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Semua hanya karena cinta, hanya karena dirinya kehilangan cinta, hanya karena gadis yang dicintainya telah menjadi milik lelaki lain, yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Ukh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Oh, ayolah! Aku hanyalah _seekor _kelinci mungil yang tak bisa apa-apa untuk menghibur tuannya! Maka wajar saja kalau aku tak mengerti perasaan-perasaan yang dialami manusia.

Karena itu jugalah aku tak paham, kenapa Ruka-sama sampai harus menangis seperti ini?

Apa cinta sebegitu hebatnya, sampai-sampai mampu mengubah karakter seorang manusia menjadi apa yang tak disangka-sangka?

Semuanya berawal dari tiga hari yang lalu. Hari itu seharusnya adalah hari senin yang datar dan membosankan bagi kami berdua. Seperti biasanya juga, Ruka-sama mengajakku ke kelasnya, menggendongku di kedua lengannya, sesekali mengelus bulu-bulu putihku dengan lembut. Dalam perjalanan kami menuju kelas, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang melirik ke arah kami—lebih tepatnya ke arah Ruka-sama. Sejak Ruka-sama menjadi siswa kelas 1 SMP Alice Academy, aku dengar penggemarnya semakin bertambah banyak, baik gadis maupun _betina_.

Sesampainya kami di ruang kelas 1-A, Ruka-sama langsung menempatkan dirinya di tempat duduknya. Sesekali aku melihatnya mencuri pandang pada bangku kosong di depannya. Bangku yang adalah milik seorang gadis yang benama Mikan Sakura, gadis yang (katanya) dicintai Ruka-sama sejak mereka masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja teriakan-teriakan melengking terdengar dari arah pintu kelas. Yang aku tahu setelahnya, kedua mata _cerulean _Ruka-sama mendadak melebar ketika melihat sahabatnya, Natsume Hyuuga berjalan memasuki kelas _bergandengan tangan _dengan Mikan Sakura.

_"Selamat pagi, Ruka-pyon!"_ gadis itu menyapa Ruka-sama dengan ceria seperti biasanya. _"Pagi, Usa-chan!"_

_"Pagi, Ruka." _sahabatnya, Natsume, pun turut memberi salam. Namun, Ruka-sama tidak sama sekali membalas satu pun salam dari mereka.

Ia lalu menunjuk pada jari-jari tangan mereka yang saling berkaitan. _"I-Itu maksudnya apa?"_

Dan gadis polos itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan wajah yang merona kemerahan. _"Kami pacaran Ruka-pyon! Aku dan Natsume pacaran!"_

_It hit him, hard. _Aku dapat melihat wajah Ruka-sama berubah menjadi agak pucat. Ia juga terus saja mengulum bibirnya dan kedua bahunya tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Ditundukkanlah wajahnya ke bawah, sepertinya tak ingin orang lain (terutama Natsume dan Mikan) melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Tapi _aku_, dan _hanya_ aku yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana raut wajahnya memancarkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Aku mengelus-eluskan kepalaku pada dadanya, hendak menghiburnya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan saat Ruka-sama sedang bersedih. Namun Ruka-sama tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Aku gagal.

Dan sepanjang hari itu, Ruka-sama terus memiliki ekspresi seperti itu dan selalu memaksakan senyumnya kala disapa orang lain. Ia juga terus berusaha untuk menghindari tatap muka dengan Natsume dan Mikan, entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak.

Malamnya, aku melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa untuk yang pertama kalinya; Ruka-sama menangis di balik selimutnya. Tangis yang, aku rasa, sudah sejak tadi pagi terus ia tahan, ia keluarkan malam itu. Tanpa sadar aku pun turut menangis, mendengar suara tangisannya yang begitu mengiris hati itu.

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, Ruka-sama menoleh padaku. Ia lalu menggendongku di kedua lengannya yang terus saja tak berhenti bergetar.

_"Maaf Usa-chan, kau pasti kaget ya melihatku begini?"_

Aku mengangguk dan Ruka-sama memelukku semakin erat.

_"Aku ini memalukan sekali ya. Padahal sebenarnya aku tak ingin menangis. Tapi melihat Natsume dan... Sakura, aku tak bisa menahannya..."_

Aku tetap menatapnya dalam diam.

_"Se-Seharusnya aku tak begini..." _Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. _"Mereka berdua adalah orang yang terpenting bagiku. Seharusnya aku bahagia melihat mereka berdua bahagia. Tapi aku tak bisa, Usa-chan! Melihat mereka berdua begitu dekat membuat dadaku terasa sakit..."_

Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menutupi kedua matanya yang sembab dengan punggung tangannya.

_"Usa-chan, aku bukan sahabat yang baik...!"_

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya Ruka-sama tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Aku hanya menatap wajah tidurnya yang seperti malaikat itu dalam diam. Sesekali aku mendengar dirinya bergumam _'Sakura, aku menyukaimu. Aku suka padamu.'_

Sejak hari itu, setiap malam, Ruka-sama selalu saja melampiaskan segala kecemburuannya dengan menangis. Melampiaskan kefrustasiannya dengan menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di balik selimut.

Malam ini pun juga begitu.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya yang seperti ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya kembali tulus tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kini, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya.

Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Ah, jika sekarang aku membawa Mikan Sakura kemari mungkin akan bisa membuat Ruka-sama merasa senang.

* * *

Kini aku tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu kamar asrama milik Mikan Sakura. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Ruka-sama, hanya berbeda beberapa pintu saja. Okay, karena sekarang aku ada disini, aku harus bisa masuk ke dalamnya dan mengajak Mikan pergi ke kamar Ruka-sama.

Akan tetapi bagaimana kalau Mikan sudah tertidur lelap? Akan sia-sia saja usahaku hari ini kalau begitu. Kalau aku tak salah sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Akan aneh sekali kalau Mikan masih terjaga.

Namun, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya masih berpihak padaku. Melalui celah kecil di bawah pintunya, aku menangkap sebuah cahaya.

Menunjukkan bahwa Mikan masih terjaga.

Sontak saja aku menubrukkan diriku pada pintu itu, menciptakan bunyi yang cukup keras agar Mikan menyadari keberadaan diriku disini. Aku tersenyum riang mendengar suara langkah kaki dan melihat pintu tersebut akhirnya dibuka. Munculah sosok sang gadis _Brunette _di hadapanku. Awalnya ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian ke bawah dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Usa-chan! Ada apa kemari? Ayo masuk!" ucapnya riang sambil menggendongku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam. Ia lalu mengajakku untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Sekaranglah saatnya.

Aku lalu melompat ke bawah, kemudian menarik-narik piyama Mikan, hendak memberitahunya untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju kamar Ruka-sama, atau begitulah yang kupikirkan sebelum sang gadis berkata, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Usa-chan!"

Aku terus menariknya, membuatnya berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Aku pikir aku akan berhasil, hingga tiba-tiba ia menggendongku tepat setinggi kedua mata besar _hazel_-nya dan tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kau ingin aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi maaf, kemana pun itu aku tak bisa. Aku harus tetap berada disini." ucapnya lembut.

Ia lalu menunjuk pada jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau lihat jendela itu, Usa-chan? Tak lama lagi, Natsume akan datang dari situ. Sekarang ia sedang menjalankan misinya dan ketika ia tiba disini nanti, pasti ia akan memiliki beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Karena itu, aku harus tetap disini, menunggunya datang, dan merawat luka-lukanya."

Kemudian ia memberiku seulas senyuman sebelum meletakkanku kembali di bawah. "Maaf ya, Usa-chan—ah, itu dia Natsume datang!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mikan segera berlari menuju ke jendelanya, dimana terdapat sosok Natsume yang tengah membuka lebar jendela agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam sini. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok. Aku dapat melihat beberapa gores luka dan percikkan darah menempel di topeng _kuroneko_ yang ia kenakan dan di bajunya.

Setelahnya, aku mendapati Mikan yang memeluk Natsume. Kemudian, mengambil kotak P3K yang telah disiapkannya untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama pun aku langsung tahu bahwa aku tak bisa mengganggu mereka. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak mungkin menganggu mereka. Daripada Ruka-sama, Natsume sekarang lebih membutuhkan Mikan.

Segera saja aku melompat keluar dari kamar itu. Aku telah gagal. Aku tak bisa membawa Mikan untuk menghibur Ruka-sama.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sambil memikirkan itu, aku terus saja melompat. Melompat sekencang-kencangnya tanpa tahu tujuan. Sesungguhnya sekarang aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Ruka-sama tidak lagi menangis setiap malam. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Ingin rasanya aku menangis memikirkan hal itu.

_Aku tidak berguna bagi Ruka-sama._

Tiba-tiba saja aku menubruk sesuatu. Benar-benar kecerobohanku untuk tidak melihat ke depan saat tengah melompat. Sambil menggosok-gosok hidungku yang sedikit terasa sakit, aku melirik ke atas. Kedua telingaku sontak membeku mengetahui apa yang kutabrak—ah, lebih tepatnya _siapa _yang kutabrak.

Sang ratu es Alice Academy, Hotaru Imai.

"Kamu kelincinya Nogi, 'kan?" Kedua mata _amethyst_-nya yang menatapku dengan datar tampak menyeramkan. Apalagi samar-samar aku dapat melihat sedikit garis-garis tipis berwarna kehitaman di bawah kelopak matanya. "Siapa namamu lagi? Ura-chan? Uma-chan?"

Usa-chan! Namaku Usa-chan!

Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, "Ah, apapun namamu, aku tak punya urusan denganmu. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan kedua mataku, aku menatap sosok punggungnya yang melangkah jauh. Aku menghela nafas dalam. Benar-benar sang Ratu Es. Hanya berada di dekatnya saja membuatku nyaris membeku. Bahkan Ruka-sama juga segan padanya. Tapi apa yang tengah dilakukannya malam-malam begini ya?

_Curiosity kills the bunny. _Aku pun lalu membalikkan badanku ke belakang dan melompat untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uwa-chan? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hotaru Imai datar namun jika kudengar baik-baik, aku dapat mendengar intonasi kejengkelan pada pertanyaannya itu.

Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku bisa berada disini, di kamar sang ratu es. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya, karena itulah aku mengikutinya. Tak pernah sekalipun aku menyangka bahwa aku akan berakhir di kamarnya, menatapi dirinya yang tengah serius membuat penemuannya, entah apa itu.

Oh, _and by the way_, namaku Usa-chan, bukan Uwa-chan!

"Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja, mau disini atau dimana pun juga. Asal jangan ganggu aku." serunya, tak memalingkan fokusnya dari mesin-mesinnya.

_Yeah, whatever._

Aku lalu melirikkan kedua mataku pada sekelilingku. Kamar _triple star_-nya bercatkan warna ungu, yang senada dengan warna matanya. Interiornya sama seperti yang ada di kamar Ruka-sama, hanya saja, kamar Ruka-sama terlihat lebih rapi. Disini aku dapat melihat mur, obeng, solder, keping-keping besi, kawat alumunium, dan benda-benda aneh lainnya berserakan dimana-mana. Ada juga beberapa jenis robot yang yang berdiri tegak di sudut-sudut ruangan, tidak bergerak. Benar-benar ruangan milik seseorang dengan _Invention Alice_. Justru akan aneh kalau kamarnya rapi dan bersih seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Terus saja aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengobservasi lebih jauh lagi mengenai ruangannya. Hingga kedua mataku terhenti pada sebuah benda yang diletakkan di atas mejanya; sebuah kamera. Di sebelah kamera tersebut, terdapat beberapa lembar-lembar foto berserakan. Segera saja aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju benda-benda itu.

Aku sontak membeku dan wajahku terasa panas ketika melihat foto-foto apa itu—lebih tepatnya, foto _siapa _itu. Tanpa sadar, air liurku mengalir jatuh keluar dari mulutku.

Foto Ruka-sama! _Semuanya _foto-foto Ruka-sama, dengan berbagai jenis pose (kebanyakan _candid_)!

Astaga.

Aku bisa pingsan di tempat melihat foto-foto seperti ini. Betapa tampannya Ruka-sama!

Aku menggelengkan wajahku. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Yang patut dipertanyakan, kenapa _semua _fotonya adalah Ruka-sama? Aku tahu kalau Hotaru sering sekali memfoto Ruka-sama, kemudian mem-_blackmail _Ruka-sama dengan semua foto itu atau bahkan menjualnya kepada semua fans Ruka-sama.

Ah, tapi mungkin saja Hotaru bermaksud memilih foto-foto yang bagus untuk dijual besok.

"Jangan sentuh foto-foto itu, Uda-chan. Itu _milikku_."

Aku sontak saja melompat dari tempatku semula tatkala mendengar seruan itu. Hotaru kemudian membereskan foto-foto itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci, serta menguncinya. Ia lalu menoleh padaku, menatapku tajam, setelah itu menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Majikanmu itu benar-benar membuatku merugi akhir-akhir ini." ungkapnya kemudian, "Sikapnya yang _gloomy _itu membuatku tidak berhasil mendapatkan foto yang bagus untuk dijual. Benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, saat ia kembali mengambil posisi duduk di depan mesin penemuannya dan melanjutkan kerjanya.

"_Damn that Nogi_..." gumamnya dalam bisikan, sayangnya tak lepas dari indera pendengaranku yang tajam.

Oh, mendadak aku mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus! Jika aku tak bisa membuat Ruka-sama menjadi ceria lagi, Hotaru yang jenius itu pasti bisa. Hotaru pasti tahu caranya membuat Ruka-sama tersenyum lagi.

Langsung saja aku melompat menuju dirinya, kemudian merebut obeng yang tengah digenggamnya dengan mulutku. Lalu aku segera melompat keluar melalui lubang tempat surat-surat masuk yang ada di pintunya, mengabaikan seruan _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan obeng itu padaku!" _yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku terus melompat sekencang-kencangnya, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Hotaru mengikuti atau tidak. Aku menghela nafas lega saat ia masih mengikutiku, meskipun sempat tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ia menggunakan _floating swan _miliknya untuk mengejarku. Tentu saja aku berusaha untuk melompat lebih kencang lagi darinya.

Akhirnya aku dapat melihat pintu kamar Ruka-sama. Cepat saja aku melesak masuk ke dalam kamar Ruka-sama melalui lubang surat yang sama seperti yang ada di pintu kamar Hotaru.

Berhentilah aku melompat, kemudian mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hahaha, ingin sekali aku tertawa sepuas-puasnya, sebelum menyadari bahwa Hotaru telah berhasil membuka pintu di belakangku dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"_Damn_, baik Nogi maupun kelincinya sama-sama membuatku kesal. Sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Uba-chan. Kembalikan obeng itu pada—"

Entah apa yang membuat ucapannya terhenti dan setelahnya ia melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Ia berhenti di samping tempat tidur Ruka-sama. Menatapi sejenak Ruka-sama yang tengah tertidur sambil mengeluarkan kameranya.

He-Hei, kau tak serius ingin mengambil foto Ruka-sama saat sedang tertidur 'kan?

Namun, bunyi 'klik' yang khas itu sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh kedua telingaku. Seberapa lama pun aku menunggu, suara 'klik' itu sama sekali tidak muncul, membuatku heran. Kemudian kutatap sosok Hotaru, yang tampaknya membeku sejenak sebelum menurunkan kembali kameranya.

Yang berikutnya sama sekali tak kusangka akan terjadi ternyata terjadi juga; Hotaru menyentuh pipi Ruka-sama. Tampaknya menyadari bekas-bekas air mata yang menempel di kedua pipinya itu.

"Dasar lelaki bodoh. Aku tak menyangka kau sampai menangis segala."

Hanya itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hotaru Imai. Kedua mata _amethyst_-nya masih terus menatap Ruka-sama lekat-lekat. Ia lalu mengambil kursi dan menempatkan kursi itu tepat di samping tempat tidur Ruka-sama. Sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ruka-sama, ia duduk di kursi itu. Lama sekali. Sampai tanpa sadar aku sudah tidur terlelap di samping kursi tersebut.

Esok paginya ketika aku terbangun, Hotaru Imai sudah menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Sejak malam itu, malam berikutnya aku kembali mengunjungi Hotaru Imai di kamarnya, mendapati dirinya masih berkutat dengan penemuannya. Kemudian mencuri salah satu barang miliknya dan melompat keluar menuju kamar Ruka-sama, dengan dirinya yang juga mengejarku. Sesampainya di kamar Ruka-sama, ia juga lagi-lagi mengambil kursi yang sama dengan kursi sebelumnya, lalu duduk diam menatapi Ruka-sama yang tengah tertidur, masih dengan mata sembabnya. Kemudian menghilang esok paginya.

Dan hal itu terus berulang untuk malam-malam berikutnya. Terus, terus, dan terus. Sampai tiba dimana hari ini adalah hari kelima Hotaru mengunjungi kamarku dan hari kedelapan Ruka-sama melakukan ritual malamnya.

Oh, aku juga tak gagal untuk menyadari, bahwa semakin bertambahnya hari tangisan Ruka-sama semakin berkurang. Bahkan sesungguhnya, Ruka-sama sudah berhenti menangis sejak hari kelima ritual malamnya. Namun, ia mengganti tangisan tersebut dengan terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, hingga akhirnya jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan Ruka-sama berhenti menangis? Entah karena air matanya sudah habis atau karena ia sudah lelah menangis. Tapi apapun penyebabnya, aku sudah sangat senang dengan perkembangan tersebut.

Yah, _setidaknya _Ruka-sama sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Kemudian hari ini pun seperti biasanya aku melompat keluar hendak menuju kamar Hotaru. Namun hal yang tak biasa pun terjadi. Aku mendapati Hotaru telah menungguku di depan kamarnya. Seringai tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Uma-chan. Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengambil barang-barangku lagi." serunya, membuatku merinding. "Ayo kita pergi."

Ucapannya itu membuatku tercengang. Kali ini ia mau pergi atas keinginannya sendiri? Wow.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau menyia-nyiakan waktuku!"

Cepat-cepat aku melompat hendak menyusulnya, sambil tetap memandang sang gadis yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Heran aku.

Ketika kami tiba di kamar Ruka-sama, Hotaru seperti biasanya mengambil kursi dan segera duduk. Menatapi Ruka-sama yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Aku pikir malam ini juga akan sama seperti biasanya.

Hingga pikiranku itu pun terbukti seratus persen salah.

"Bangun, Ruka." tegas Hotaru tiba-tiba, membuatku bulu-bulu sontak berdiri tak karuan. "Aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura tidur."

Benar saja, Ruka-sama seketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kemudian ditolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hotaru dengan senyuman simpul yang tampak dipaksakan. "Selamat malam, Imai. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku cuma pura-pura tertidur?"

Woah, aku terkesima. Aku saja bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Ruka-sama masih terjaga.

Kulihat seringai sang gadis semakin melebar. "Jangan remehkan aku. Aku bisa membedakan mana orang yang _benar-benar _tertidur dan mana yang tidak."

"Memang hebat, Hotaru Imai."

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga Ruka-sama kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menungguiku disini setiap malam, Imai?"

"Sejak lima hari yang lalu, sepertinya." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Dan untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman aku sama sekali tidak menungguimu, tapi _mengamatimu_."

Bukannya itu sama saja?

"Sudah selama itu ya..."

"Berterima kasihlah pada kelincimu itu, Upa-chan."

Aku sontak bangkit berdiri mendengar ucapannya itu. Hey, jangan salahkan aku! Aku memang _yang _mengajakmu ke tempat ini setiap malamnya, tapi aku _tak_ memintamu untuk duduk diam disini dan mengamati Ruka-sama, atau terserah bagaimana kamu mengistilahkannya. Dan sampai kapan kamu mau terus salah memanggil namaku?

"Namanya Usa-chan. Bukan Upa-chan."

Sesaat aku mendengar Ruka-sama tertawa kecil, membuatku ternganga. Benarkah aku mendengar apa yang sempat kudengar keluar dari bibir Ruka-sama? Ah, mungkin aku cuma salah mendengar.

"Okay, Usa-chan. _Whatever_." Hotaru terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, _cengeng_?"

Hey, beraninya mengatai Ruka-sama seperti itu!

"Wah, aku terkejut. Seorang Hotaru Imai mengkhawatirkan keadaanku!"—aku melihat Hotaru menatap Ruka-sama tajam—"Aku baik-baik saja, berkatmu."

"Jangan menggodaku, Nogi."

"Aku tak menggodamu. Aku benar-benar senang kau datang kesini dan menungguiku—"

"Mengamatimu." ralat Hotaru cepat. Aku jadi ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"—yeah, mengamatiku. Sebenarnya aku tahu kau berada disini sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu kebetulan aku terbangun tengah malam dan sempat kaget melihatmu tertidur di kursi itu... dan aku jadi malu saat kamu tahu kalau aku...err..."

"Menangis. Akui saja."

"...yah, _itu_. Sejak itu, kau tahu, aku jadi tak ingin melakukan _itu _lagi. Aku jadi merasa bodoh sendiri. Hanya karena Sakura jadian dengan Natsume, aku sampai sebegitunya. Aku memang masih kekanak-kanakan. Aku harap kau mau mengerti perasaanku."

Hotaru pun tampak menghela nafanya sejenak. "Sayangnya, walaupun aku mau, aku tetap tak mengerti. Oh, mungkin ada _satu _hal yang kumengerti, yaitu bahwa kau adalah orang yang bodoh."

"Hahaha, kau benar." Aku sempat kaget mendengar Ruka-sama tertawa. Maksudku, _benar-benar _tertawa.

"Minta maaflah padaku, Nogi."

Perintah itu membuatku ternganga dan Ruka-sama mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Gara-gara kau yang murung terus, aku jadi tak bisa mendapatkan foto bagus untuk kujual." Hotaru menyeringai lebar karenanya.

Sekeliling kami sempat terdiam sejenak. Aku tak menyangka Hotaru mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat-saat begini. Namun, yang tak kusangka berikutnya adalah suara tawa yang terdengar dari mulut Ruka-sama. Tawa yang renyah. Oh, sudah lama aku tak melihat tawa itu. Betapa tampan dirinya saat melakukan itu.

"Aku mengerti. Sayangnya, aku takkan meminta maaf untuk hal itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau boleh mengambil fotoku sekarang. Aku akan memberikan senyumanku yang terbaik. Senyuman yang jarang sekali aku keluarkan. Bagaimana?"

Hotaru awalnya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia lalu mengeluarkan lagi kameranya saat Ruka-sama bangkit untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Ruka-sama lalu menyuruhku untuk membuka gorden agar cahaya bulan dapat menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Setelah aku melakukan apa yang disuruh, aku segera kembali ke posisi semula. Saat itu, Hotaru sudah bersiap-siap dengan fokus kameranya.

"Ini benar-benar harus menjadi foto yang bagus, Nogi..." _Awas kalau tidak_, lanjutku dalam batinku sambil tertawa kecil.

Ruka-sama lalu mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

Kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang tidak lebar namun juga bukan senyum simpul. Ia mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya dengan porsi yang pas dan enak dilihat. Kedua mata _cerulean_-nya menatap lembut bagaikan tatapan seorang malaikat. Terdapat semburat kemerahan di masing-masing pipinya. Cahaya bulan yang lembut menyempurnakan wajahnya yang sudah tampak sempurna itu.

Ruka-sama sungguh tampan dan memesona, membuat mulutku ternganga dan wajahku terasa panas. Aku benar-benar terkesima oleh senyumannya, sehingga aku tak bisa mengalihkan fokusku pada hal lain selain dirinya.

Waktu seakan-akan terhenti saat ia mengumbarkan seulas senyumnya.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi. Aku mengubah pikiranku." ucap Hotaru tiba-tiba, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Gadis itu lalu memasukkan kembali kameranya kemudian menoleh ke kanan sebelum berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Aku ingat ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa besok."

Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Hotaru segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya hendak keluar dari dari kamar ini.

"Imai." panggil Ruka-sama tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya, namun tetap tak mengatakan apapun.

"Terima kasih."

Saat itu, entah hanya aku yang salah melihat atau tidak, tampak semburat kemerahan terurai di wajah sang ratu es, Hotaru Imai. Ia lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat hingga sosoknya tak lagi tampak di pandangan.

Aku lalu menatap Ruka-sama yang ternyata masih tersenyum dengan bangganya.

"Kau juga. Terima kasih banyak, Usa-chan."

_You're always welcome, Ruka-sama._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku hingga membuat fic ini. Untuk para Ruka lovers, maaf aku membuat Ruka terkesan cengeng sekali. Aku juga nggak suka melihat cowok yang menangis, karena menurutku, cowok itu harus kuat. Tapi yah setidaknya, Ruka menangis hanya di depan Usa-chan saja. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Usa-chan, di Gakuen Alice manga apakah namanya benar-benar Usa-chan?

REVIEW please.


End file.
